


underfell sickness

by Sans_lover_3000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sickfic, babys first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_lover_3000/pseuds/Sans_lover_3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you argue with sans you get kicked out then you  get super sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the start

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo first fanfic go easy

Why did you have to be so god damn stubborn? You just had to start the yelling match with Red. You couldn’t just let him let off some steam. Noooooo you just had to back talk him and get him even madder. Enough for him to kick you out saying that “you should be lucky I didn’t kill you when I found you” and “don’t come back till you learn some manners”. He was so angry he wouldn’t even let you put your shoes or coat on. If some monster didn’t find you first you’re pretty sure hypothermia will take you.  
You decide that should probably stop banging on the brothers’ front door begging Red to let you in and focus on keeping warm since you’re only in leggings (which is already soaked from sitting on the ground), a tank top, and a sweater. “Crap its cold.” You cross your arms and start to violently shake. “Maybe I should walk around a bit to get my circulation going.” You stand up from your spot besides the door determined to get warm. You figured that you’ll walk around for just a little to get the blood flowing and to let Red calm down.  
Red’s pov  
“Damn that little brat.” You growled. You had a very long day today, first you had gotten up late, and almost killed yourself by only just catching yourself on the stair railing. When you got to your post, your Boss was waiting for you.  
“OH! FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW UP YOU FUCKING LAZY IDIOT.” Boss snarled.  
“S-sorry Boss I just-”  
“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES YOU DISGUSTING WASTE OF DUST”  
Boss stamped over rage engulfing his face. He picked you up by the collar.  
“HOW DARE YOU BE LATE AFTER I WENT EASY ON YOUR PUNISHMENT LAST TIME YOU WHELP”  
“B-B-Boss please i-it was an a-a-accident it w-won’t happen again”  
You were trembling now, silently hoping that he was feeling merciful enough to spare you any lasting injures like the crack in your skull or your gold tooth.  
Luckily, you only came home with some bruised ribs and a chipped fibula but now feeling very aggravated. So how dare your human think it was ok to back talk you about your ‘behavior’ this morning.  
You glance up at the clock above the TV. Your human stopped banging on your door 45 minutes ago. They probably had learned their lesson by now. You stand from your spot on the old beaten up couch, walk over to the door, sit down and bang your knuckles against the wood door.  
“Knock knock”  
No answer  
“Knock knock.”  
Still no answer. You start to sweat. You would try one final time. You bash your knuckles hard against the door.  
“KNOCK KNOCK!”  
Still no answer. You stand up as fast as you can and swung the door open.  
“Kitten this isn’t fun-“  
You stop mid-sentence. The human is nowhere to be seen. Your human is nowhere to be seen. You quickly put on your sneakers and rush out into the snow.  
“God damn it kitten.”  
Your pov  
You did not think this through. As soon as you started walking, the snow and wind started to pick up and now you have no idea where you are. Your socks were soaked through, making your feet start to lose feeling, and making it hard to walk. Maybe you should stop for a rest? No, you can’t stop. If you do, you’re not getting back up and you know it. Just then...  
…You sneeze  
Oh no oh no no no no no, you’re going to be sick as a dog if you make it out of this alive. You need to find some sort of shelter soon. Your body’s fatigue finally starts to catch up with you and your vision starts to go black. You black out thinking that you will die out here and the last conversation with your lover would be a stupid argument that you started.  
red's pov  
‘Maybe she’s not too far, maybe she’s still within a reasonable distance’, these are the lies you keep telling yourself. You don’t know how long she’s been gone for or where she is by now. Its -20 degrees outside, she will defiantly get hypothermia, if you don’t find her soon then she will be done for. You trek through the storm looking for any signs of your human. Nothing. The fresh snow must have covered her tracks and now you have almost no chance of finding her. But just when you are about to give up hope, you see it. A small lump of black and red in the snow. As you approach you notice that yes it is indeed your human curled in a fetal position turning blue, you rush over and grab them.  
“Oh thank god kitten”


	2. caring sans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo sorry it took so long for this chapter i was busy with school

Your pov  
You’re cold, no scratch that you’re freezing but you’re lying on something warm and…hard? You try to move but that same hard texture is wrapped around your body. You try to open your eyes but it is very difficult. You can’t open them more than a crack before you give up. You try to move your heavy limbs but you stop when you hear a loud grunt.

“Hnnnnnn what?”

Oh. My. God. It’s him! You don’t care how tired you are, you immediately start struggling to get away. You’re not supposed to touch him without permission and you definitely don’t remember getting permission.

“Woah easy kitten! Easy, you’re going to hurt yourself if you keep struggling.”

This only made you struggle harder, you were determined to get away from him. Suddenly though you broke into an intense coughing fit. It felt as if your lungs and throat were being shredded. Sans sighed from behind you.

“I warned you that you would only hurt yourself if you kept struggling like that.”

You could swear that there was a bit of worry in his usually harsh tone. He grabbed a glass of water from his bed side table but when you went to reach for the glass he shook his head.

“No can do sweetheart you can barely sit up, you definitely can’t hold a glass without spilling it everywhere and boss will kill me if we make a mess.”

You were about to protest when he pushed the glass up to your lips forcing you to take a drink. You hadn’t realized how thirsty you were until you took that first gulp. You downed half of the glass before he pulled the glass away.

“Go easy there sweetheart don’t want you choking now.”

You were getting sleepy again now so of course you yawned. He gently pushed you back on to the bed so you were laying down on your back. He then got up and walked to the doorway.

“You should rest now kitten you, still need to heal.”

With that he left the room and shut the door. You let exhaustion take over and fell back into a deep slumber.

Red’s pov

You exit the room shutting the door behind you and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. You should probably make something for your human to eat. It has been three days since she has eaten. Just then the door is being kicked open crashing on the wall.

“IM BACK YOU SACK OF SHIT.”

Damn it you did not want to deal with this right now. You turned around to face the front door where a very angry boss stood. He took a few paces forward and stopped in front of you.

“YOUR USELESS WHORE UPSTAIRS IS  
OUT OF TIME“

“Sorry b-boss but she woke up earlier so you c-can’t k-kill her.”

Boss’ face contorted to complete and utter fury. He grabs you by your collar and leans very close to your face, you can smell his shitty spaghetti on his breath.

“I DON’T CARE I SAID HER TIME IS UP SO IT’S UP.”

“b-but boss y-you said she had unti-till you come back”

“YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD GIVE UP THE CHANCE TO GET THAT SLUTS SOUL WITHOUT YOU GETTING IN MY WAY?”

No, she just woke up he can’t take her away from you. She’s your human. Yours and yours alone. No one else W I L L. T O U C H. H E R.

“No boss”

“DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE A CHOICE IN THIS YOU FUCKING IDIOT?”

“Fuck yes I have a choice I choose her over you any day!”

You summon a wall of glowing red bones at the entrance way blocking Boss’ escape from the kitchen. He glances at the new wall of formed bones and then summons a sharp bone to his hand like a sword.

“WRONG CHOICE”

He rushes straight for you aiming for your face but you quickly teleported out of the way and summon a line of bones to shoot him with. Boss, with all his training, dodged them quite easily shooting you while you just barely teleported out of the way. This goes on for another ten minutes before you and Boss hear the soft squeak of the stairs.

“Red?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys.........im so sorry its taken so long ive been quite depressed and i just have barely enough motivation to get out of bed and care for myself and pets so i will try to get another chapter up next week sorry guys

Your pov

You had woken to a loud crash from the kitchen shaking the whole house. You slowly tried to get up out of bed only to find that your legs felt like jelly. You slowly dragged your self over to the wall to force yourself to stand. As you dragged your limp body in to the hall you heard more sounds coming from the kitchen. You slowly descended the stairs griping the rail for dear life. When you reach the bottom for the stairs you glance over to the kitchen to see a wall of red bones covering the entrance to the kitchen.

“red?”

You stair in confusion when all noise abruptly stopped. The wall quickly dispersed and out came a distressed looking red.

“babe! Run!!!”

Right behind red was a furious boss holding a sharpened bone in one hand. Your first instinct was to run to red for safety. But form the look on reds face that was not the best thing to do. So with all the strength you had you leapt behind the couch. When you landed you felt an extreme burning sensation in your right leg. When you looked down you saw a sharp bone going straight through your leg. You screamed in pain tears steaming down your face.

Reds pov

Boss had gotten her leg with a bone. She was going to bleed out if she didn’t get some healing magic in her as soon as possible. But you can’t be distracted right now you still have to make sure boss doesn’t kill her. You fire off more bone attacks which he dodges with impressive ease. You don’t want to have to bring the gaster blasters in to this but your starting to tire out.

“boss don’t do this I don’t want to hurt you” 

“LIKE YOU COULD EVER HURT ME YOU WEAK PIECE OF TRASH” he snarled.

“fine boss but I warned you”


	4. I'm sorry

So.....I'm sorry its taking so long for the next chapter it is in the making and I'm trying really hard to get it out for anyone who is even reading this and I know No one wants to hear about the struggles I'm facing so I'll just cut to the chase 

1.I am continuing   
2.it will be out soon  
3.I'm sorry for disappointing anyone

 

I hope you all have a wonderful day and thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmmmmmmmmmm sorry for the short chap

your in so much pain. Too much pain. You can hear mumbling in the back round but your minds too foggy to process actual words. All you can feel is the searing pain. You push your self up in to a sitting position back against the couch and wiggle your toes.

“well they still move so that’s good” you whisper.

You take the light jacket that you were wearing and start to wrap around your leg to stop a portion of the blood flow to the wound. It hurts but you know it will start to go numb in a few minutes. In the mean time, you need to get to a safer area. You look around to see your options and you notice that you have no places to go, the stairs to go back up and you’re not going to try and go through the fight going on behind you. You sit back and sigh well looks like your going to die here bleeding out while your lover tries to protect your life less body what a wonderful way to go. 

You pass out with a bright light blinding you and the house shaking.

Reds pov

You doge the rest of boss’ bone attacks so your standing as close to your kitten as possible you don’t want her to accidently get blasted. You take a deep breath in and give boss one final warning.

“boss this is your last chance to stop so no one gets hurt”

“NEVER”

You sigh and quickly teleport away from the next set of bones. You raise your hands toward the ceiling and summon three gaster blasters above you.  
The shocked and confused face the boss gives you is all you see before a blinding white light submerges his frame.


End file.
